Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 40 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is part fourty of Paper Thomas (2001) for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Thomas: Mario (Both the main heroes) - Radar Overseer Hank (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Stanley: Luigi (Both nice to Thomas and Mario) - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Percy: Yoshi (Both the youngest, both well-mannered, and both green) - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rosie: Birdo (Both pink) - Radar Overseer Abby (+5) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10) * Emily: Princess Peach (Both the main females) - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (Francisca Loquendo V1) * Molly: Princess Daisy (Both girlfriends to Stanley and Luigi) - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1) * Stepney: Toad (Both grateful) - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Duck: Wario (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) * Devious Diesel: Waluigi (Both partners to Duck and Wario) - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Diesel 10: Bowser Koopa - Microsoft Sam (Javier TextAloud) * Skarloey: Baby Mario - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Peter Sam: Baby Luigi - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rheneas: Baby Yoshi - Radar Overseer Sidney (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) (+10) * Mavis: Baby Princess Peach - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Lady: Baby Princess Daisy - Microsoft Mary (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Sir Handel: Toadsworth (Both wise) - Robosoft 1 (Roberto Loquendo V1) (+10) * Duncan: Bowser Jr. (Both worse) - Microsoft Sam (+10) (Julio Speakonia) (+10) * Troublesome Trucks: Goombas and Koopa Troopas - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Murdoch: Donkey Kong (Both strong) - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Juan Loquendo V1) * Whiff: Diddy Kong - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Linus: Goombario - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) * Toyland Express: Kooper - Robosoft 3 (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tracy: Bombette - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rustee Rails: Parakarry - Robosoft 2 (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Tillie: Lady Bow - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Bahia Train: Watt - Microsoft Mary (+5) (Leonor Loquendo V2) (+5) * Georgia: Sushie - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) * Casey Jr: Lakilester - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tootle, Harry Hogwarts, Montana, Toots, Zephie, Blue, Huey, Ivor, Pete, Farnsworth, Doc, City of Truro, Flying Scotsman, Mallard, Stirling No. 1, Green Arrow, and Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"): The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Johnny: The Train - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) * and more Transcript * Merlar: At last...it is Mario! I'm gad you found this place. I've been expecting you. Hm hm hm ho ho... Do you find it strange that I know of you? My name is Madam Merlar. I am a messenger of the Stars. You know Merlon and Merle well. I am their ancestor. The Stars spoke to me of you through my dreams... They said you would come to the shrine on Shiver Mountain. It is here that I guard the way to the Crystal Palace. We have little time to waste, so listen carefully. You may not know this, but the followers of Bowser have invaded Crystal Palace, where stars are honored. Now, what I have to tell you is very important. Listen to every word I say! I can't tell you the whole tale. In the interest of time I'll be brief, so pay attention to the key points. The story begins a long, long time ago... I was still a young woman back then... A horrible thing happened on the mountain one day... I ran there immediately and... ...but it was actually... .... Oh! Such a sight! I... ...was...and...it was so... .... It was.....none other...... ........so.......than.... .............then I.... ..................... FALLS ASLEEP Merlar: ........... ...... ......... ... ..... ................ .................................. .................................. .................................. .................so that's why you must get Bowser's men out of the Crystal Palace. But... Hey! You! Were you even listening to my story? SAYS YES Merlar: Well... OK, then. As I was saying, you need the Star Stone to reach the palace. I'll give it to you. RELEASES THE STAR STONE Merlar: With this stone, you can open the way to the Crystal Palace. Go on. Make haste! ... Hmmm. Do you think you understood my shortened version of the tale? It really doesn't do the story justice, you know. Perhaps one day I'll tell you the full story. Until then, good luck. DISAPPEARS TAKES THE STAR STONE AND PUTS IT IN THE OPEN SPACE TO CREATE A LONG STAIRCASE ENTERS THE CRYSTAL PALACE --CRYSTAL PALACE-- GOES THROUGH THE BLUE DOOR, FINDING OUT HOW TO GET BEHIND THE MIRROR, AND FINDS A FAKE MARIO AND BOMBETTE Mario (Copy): Yikes! Mario's here! Bombette: Whoa! We'd better beat him! CHANGE INTO DUPLIGHOSTS AND BATTLE WINS Duplighost: Noo!! The real Mario's so strong! RUN AWAY LOOKS FOR THE RED KEY AND HAS TO USE BOMBETTE TO BLOW UP A WALL, AND FOUR BOMBETTE COPIES APPEAR Bombette: What? Who are all of you!? You're all trying to look like me! Mario... Don't tell me you can't tell which one is the real Bombette. You can tell, right? Bombette (Copy 1): Hey, I heard that! You're spreading lies, you impostor! I'm the real Bombette! Bombette (Copy 2): Oh, no, no! Mario. Look carefully at me and you'll know. I'm the real Bombette. It can only be me. These others are all liars. Bombette (Copy 3): I'm the one!!!! Mario!!!! Me!!!! Don't fall for these tricks!!!! I'll blow you up if you do!!!! Bombette (Copy 4): I... I'm the real Bombette... Puh... Please... Trust your eyes and look at me... I... I'm not lying... Bombette: Noooo! I can't bear this! Mario! Smash the impostors with your Hammer! All of you pretending to be me! I can't take it another second! Bombette (Copy 2): Oh, that's a nice idea. That'll clear all this up. Bombette (Copy 3): Yes, good idea!!!! I just hate impostors!!!! Mario!!!! I'm the real Bombette so don't you dare hit me!!!! HITS COPY 3 Duplighost #3: What!!!! Why did you hit me!!!! Blast! You found me!! What's wrong with my disguise? RUNS AWAY HITS COPY 4 Duplighost #4: No... Noooo... I... I should have worked harder on my Bombette disguise... I... I won't forget this! RUNS AWAY HITS COPY 2 Duplighost #2: Oh! You must be very smart to figure out I was an impostor. Curses! I thought we were doing a great job of confusing you! I'll be back! RUNS AWAY HITS COPY 1 Duplighost #1: Ohh! Somehow you managed to see through my disguise. Darn it! I thought I was doing so well! RUNS AWAY Bombette: If you'd hit me with the Hammer, Mario, I was going to bomb you the next time you napped. But you didn't! I'm so happy that you knew I was the real Bombette! GIVES MARIO A KISS GETS THE RED KEY AND PASSES THROUGH THE RED DOOR FINDS A WHITE CLUBBA White Clubba #1: Who're you? The great and honorable Crystal King said that I can't let anyone pass! You're up to no good! I'm going to have to hurt you! WIN THE BATTLE IT IS ANOTHER WHITE CLUBBA White Clubba #2: I won't let you! I won't and I won't and I won't! You can't! You'll have to go through me if you wanna get past! WIN THE BATTLE IT IS THE LAST WHITE CLUBBA White Clubba #3: Hey, didn't you hear me? I said that I'm not budging, you got that? Do you have any idea how mad the Crystal King will get if I let you pass here? I don't want him mad at me, so I have to teach you a lesson! WINS THE BATTLE EVENTUALLY FINDS A ROOM WHERE HE HAS TO KICK KOOPER THROUGH A SLOT, AND AFTER DOING SO A COPY OF LUIGI, KOLORADO, GOOMPA, AND KOOPA KOOT APPEAR AS A JOKE Kolorado (Copy): Mario, I'm the real Kooper. But of course you know that, don't you, old boy? Goompa (Copy): Mario! Look at me! I'm the real deal! Nobody else looks like Kooper. Kooper: Mario, come on! I'm Kooper! I mean, this is ridiculous. Koopa Koot (Copy): I'm the real Kooper, sonny. You believe me, don't you? Luigi (Copy): I'm the real Kooper. There isn't any doubt in your mind, is there? Brother? Kolorado (Copy): OK, old bean... You'd best smash these impostors one by one. Goompa (Copy): That's a good idea. Luigi (Copy): Brother, smash them all except me, OK? SMASHES THE KOOPA KOOT COPY Duplighost #4: You must have some sort of sixth sense, sonny. Grrrr! Remember me! I'll return! RUNS AWAY SMASHES THE GOOMPA COPY Duplighost #3: Ouch! That hurt! Still, good job. You must have some incredibly keen eyes to spot me. Darn it! RUNS AWAY SMASHES THE KOLORADO COPY Duplighost #2: Hm! Mario! Well done! I don't know how you did it, but you found me out! Good-bye! RUNS AWAY SMASHES THE LUIGI COPY Duplighost #1: Brother! I said I was the real Kooper so many times... So mean... Just joking. I definitely thought I had you going there, though... RUNS AWAY Kooper: Yes! Yes! Good call, Mario! I knew you'd get it right! Those were the worst disguises ever! EVENTUALLY GETS TO A ROOM WITH FOUR ALBINO DINOS Albino Dino: You can't go through here unless you solve the puzzle. Once you solve the puzzle, we'll let you through. SOLVES THE PUZZLE AND THEY ALLOW HIM THROUGH GOES OUTSIDE THE PALACE FROM THE BACK AND MEETS THE CRYSTAL KING Crystal King: Who comes to my palace!? Mario... You finally arrived! Heh, heh, heh, heh... I know you believe you can save the Star Spirit, but I'm afraid I won't let you. First I shall defeat you, then I shall present Bowser with an iced Mario gift! FIGHTS A LONG BATTLE WITH HIM, BUT EVENTUALLY WINS Crystal King: Oh no! The last Star Spirit!! King Bowser, forgive meeeeee!! CRYSTAL KING DISAPPEARS FREES THE LAST STAR SPIRIT, KALMAR "Mario has saved the last Star Spirit, Kalmar, from the Crystal Palace at the edge of the world. Now with the seven Star Spirits together, he has the power to challenge Bowser...and the Star Rod. At last, it is time for Mario's showdown with Evil King Bowser. Can Mario rescue Princess Peach and recover the Star Rod? Or will wishes forever go ungranted?" Category:UbiSoftFan94